The Demon Hero
by ReikaraDuNord
Summary: The sequel to 'A Demon's Curse.' Chrno and Rosette have to take on a mission that could cost them their lives. A story about true bonds.
1. Prologue

**The Demon Hero**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"So this is a demon team camp site?" Demitrian asked as the looked through binoculars.

"Yeah. The war has already started." Irena said as she gave a small glare at the camp. "It's like a secret war though."

"So we're supposed to get Chrno to use his power to stop time. And then settle the war between the loyalist and the rebels." Takaro read off a paper in his hand. "Ironic isn't it? We came to see him last time because of those time powers."

"Now we're putting our faith in him to stop the war and save the war by keeping the balance?" Sabrine asked dully.

All the other shrugged. A couple minutes later they were all sitting in a tree near Magdale.

Irena sighed. "How are we supposed to get their help?"

"They still have that knife with them. We can transform it into a letter once they wake up." Rika said as she picked up her book and started reading.

The five sat in the sat in the tree and waited until sunrise. The window to Rosette's room opened as she fell out. Chrno was standing at the window looking down at the pond. Rosette angrily climbed back up and started strangling Chrno. But then the drawer with the knife started glowing. Rosette opened the drawer. As she picked up the knife, it suddenly turned into a letter.

"What's this?" Rosette asked.

Chrno stood next to her and they both stared at the letter. In the trees, the Guardians all watched nervously; except for Rika who had a sinister look on her face.


	2. Chapter I: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade.

**Chapter I – Reunion**

* * *

The sun shone through the room and the letters on the message glowed.

_To Chrno-_

_Please meet us at the tree outside your window at midnight. We have an important mission for you that cannot be described in this letter. You may bring anyone with you._

_-Celestial Guardians_

"Well, well. Before they were they were trying to kill you and now they're asking for help." Rosette folded the letter and put back in the drawer. "How ironic."

"But I still think we should go." Chrno said looking at the floor. "I don't think powerful people like them would be asking for help. And besides, they said it was a mission."

Rosette scratched her head. "Fine, fine. But if it's dangerous then we're not accepting the mission. I don't trust them."

Chrno nodded and they both headed off to eat some breakfast. They found Azmaria and sat next to her for breakfast. Rosette thinking hard and Chrno looked very sad. There was a long silence until she tried to break the silence.

"S-So Rosette, is there something wrong?" Azmaria asked nervously.

Rosette was surprised by the sudden noise, seeing as she was deep in though. Chrno also heard her, so he looked up and tried to smile.

"Well actually…" Rosette paused and thought for a moment. Then she looked back up at Azmaria. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Azmaria looked at her strangely and then went back to eating. She knew something was going on.

With Chrno's tremendous effort to wake up Rosette, they were both waiting outside near the tree.

"So… Rosette… Why didn't you tell Azmaria about this?" Chrno asked.

"I didn't want to get her involved. I can't bear to think about what would happen if I lost both of you." But then Rosette suddenly smiled. "But it's not like you're going to die here, right Chrno?"

Chrno smiled. "Yeah."

"That's a good attitude." Said a familiar female voice.

They both quickly turned around. There they were again… The five Celestial Guardians. Nothing had changed about them. They were still wearing the same thing and still acting the same. Or at least Rika was, seeing as she was still holding a book in her hand.

"It's been a while." Irena said. "What's up?"

"Is that all you can say when you come here?" Rosette said with a bit of anger in her voice. "You came to kill Chrno last time!"

"Well the actual reason we came last time was to test him and find out if he was the one we were looking for." Demitrian said as he stepped out form the shadows.

"To test him?" Rosette asked. She was calmer now.

"A legend says that when the Demon War arises, one demon will step above the others and save the world." Takaro said. "We've known that this war would happen for a while. The only one to stop it is the demon in the legend. We searched for the demon during the time we had and all our answers led to Chrno."

"So then the mission you were talking about in the letter was for me to save this world?" Chrno asked. "The last time you came, you said I had the potential to destroy the world."

"You also have the power to do that. If time stops where it is suppose to move then that could destroy the world if it constantly happens." Rika closed her book to continue. "On the contrary, if time is stopped where it is supposed to, there is no threat."

Rosette looked at Chrno. He was thinking hard about his decision to accept the mission or not.

"I'll tell you that if you decline, then that must mean you hold your life more dear than the lives of others." Sabrine said with seriousness in her voice. "But if you choose that then there will be no difference; because in the end, you could die also. But if you accept then you hold everything equally precious and the outcome has a possibility to change."

Chrno paused for a second before answering. "Then I will accept the mission."

"Good." Irena said smiling. "And you'll be coming, right Rosette?"

Rosette answered with a nod.

"Now, we've found a demon campsite. Tomorrow we'll start watching them to get some information. Once we have enough to go on, we'll start the attack."

"Alright, let's go." Chrno and Rosette said.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply to Reviewers: 

**Morningstripe:** The main point of writing 'A Demon's Curse' was to express the consequences of your abilities. But the Guardians also had some secret reasons for doing what they did. Thanks for all of your reviews and I mean ALL of them.

**BlueFox of the Moon:** Yep, this is the sequel. I think this will be the end unless I suddenly think of something new that will make me write another sequel... or whatever you call the story after the sequel, I can't remember the word...


	3. Chapter II Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

**Chapter II – Demons**

* * *

"No way…" Rosette said.

She looked down the cliff from where they were standing. Millions of demons were wandering all around the camp. Chrno turned away. His memories of slaying 100 demons flooded his mind.

"We have gathered enough information on the opposing side. We just need to watch this camp a little bit and soon we can attack." Irena said. "Although when these demons fight there really isn't a plan, some of them practice their skill, especially the leaders. If we can get enough information on the leader's power, we can create the safest plan for Chrno to use his power. The other Guardians and I will hold back the demon armies until you make your move."

"So where are we suppose to stay?" Chrno asked. "They will surely notice if we stick around here."

"We have a small camp set up in the forest. It isn't a long walk so then we can come back and forth to study until that time." Takaro answered. "Anyways, enough talk. Let's go to the camp and we'll tell you what we have so far."

Rosette and Chrno nodded and the six of them headed off. There was a forest near the cliff, just like they had said. The camp was between the middle and entrance of the forest. The Guardians stopped and informed the two that they were there. Rosette looked around only to see a bunch of trees.

"I thought you said you had a camp set up!" Rosette complained.

Irena gave a small chuckle. Sabrine pointed up. "That's our camp. No one will suspect it up there. Also, we have a good view to see if a battle breaks out."

Chrno sweatdropped as Rosette gave an embarrassed chuckle. There was a small wooden ladder for Rosette and Chrno to climb up. The Guardian jumped off other trees in order to get to the top, which was a faster than the ladder.

Once Chrno and Rosette they saw a something that looked like a tree house. There were bookshelves, small laptops, and a lot of paper around the place.

"It sure is messy around here." Rosette muttered.

Takaro seemed to have heard her and gave a small shrug. "It can't be helped. We have to look out for other things in the universe, watch the armies, and keep and eye on you too. So we do a little research, check up on our duties, and then when we have to leave, we just put down the papers. That's how it ends up a mess."

Chrno didn't hear the last sentence due to what he heard before. "Why would you need to watch me?"

"We don't know everything. We were watching you to make sure you were the demon that the legend created by the God of this world stated." Demitrian answered as he went around picking up papers.

Chrno relaxed after hearing a simple answer as that. Rika laid out some pictures on the table and then sorted the papers she had picked up.

"The other camp has one leader. Their objective is to keep the old ways of the demon world and choose a new leader. The leader of that army is Raiel, he can use the souls of dead humans to make his army bigger. He is also very powerful and should not be underestimated." Rika said, reading off her papers. "The camp nearby wants to leave the way things are, meaning that they do not want to choose a new leader. Both sides have taken several years to gather a strong army."

"Our plan is for you to use your power to stop time to stop both armies. When you do, it will tire you out because there will be a lot of high class demons. So once you do, we will alter the memories of the demons with the power that the God of this world has given us." Sabrine said. She pointed at five amulets in the back of the room that were in cases. "Any questions?"

Rosette and Chrno shook their heads.

"Alright then, let's go spying!" Takaro said with excitement in his voice.

They all went back to where they were before and observed the demons. The Guardians gave them binoculars to look at the demons better. They pointed out the leader's tent and some of the high ranking demons.

They had some close calls because once in a while some demons looked up and nearly saw them. But luckily they were able to hide in time and the demons didn't notice them. But Rosette's stomach suddenly growled.

"I haven't eaten anything since breakfast…" She groaned.

Irena gave a small smile. "We have some food back at our place. Let's head back now, I think we have enough information for today."

The others nodded and they started walking back. But then Demitrian stopped, hearing footsteps behind them.

"Well, well look what we have here." A voice growled.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Morningstripe**: yes he is. let us all cheer for Chrno! Sorry there wasn't too much action in this chapter if that's what you were expecting.

**Blue Fox of the Moon**: I still don't remember the name for the sequel after the sequel either, and it's been 2 days! But if it pops by your head... grins


End file.
